Mights
"The mights are with whom we are working and who stand behind us. They are the fundament of every planet or material realm that is inhabitet by conscious mortal beings and pillar the planet itself. Within a solar system, for a conscious being, the Mights hold combined the highest authority." -Book of ♄ The Mights are a group of powerful beings that form the founding pillars of Gaiga and any other planet created in a lower dimension of the Above. They are the elemental concept behind worldly creation, in contrast to higher, celestial creation and are required to model free, mortal conscious life forms. They hold absolute dominance over their respective element in their solar system and matching, yet not always equal dominance over it in other solar systems, if a Might would cross solar systems within a galaxy. Origin The Mights come into existence when a material planet is created and a material world comes into existence in the Above. They are called forth by the power of the cosmic and mightier elemental forces, the Powers. When a Celestial Highness decided to plan a solar system and conjured up Spaceborn and furthermore wanted to reflect itself in the solar system, by creating mortal life-forms that were self-aware, it would need the founding pillars of life, which are the Mights. Then the Mights would come into existence within a solar system. Pursuit Mights do not really pursue any real goal, besides their combined forces holding a planet in balance and assuring that the Spaceborn of that planet do their duty. It is to be viewed as a balance between the Spaceborn of a solar system and the Mights of a solar system, as both are, combined equally strong, with one being the world and the other the representation of cosmos itself, which, in the face of conscious life equals out, as they do not know of higher forces, like the Powers. Another way of interacting with the created and overviewed planet for the Mights is the creation of Might-Spirits that take actual action in shaping the future of a planet, at the will of their Spaceborn. History Mights would come from the combined force of the Spaceborn coming together to create a planet inhabiting mortal life forms. When the Mights came into existence they stood in front of the Spaceborn and accepted their command over them and created the six Towers of Gaiga. "As seen from the City of Old, the Tower of Air is in the north, the Tower of Fire is in the east, the Tower of Earth is in the west, the Tower of Water is in the south. The Tower of Light is located above the ground and the Tower of Shadow lies beneath it." -Book of the Ancient While these towers did exist in the ancient times before the War of Chaos, they have since the beginning been erected only of decorative nature and does not really house the Mights themselves, but rather serve as nexuses of their respective element and are considered closest to the Mights in terms of spiritual connection. After the creation of the towers, the Mights fell silent and retreated from the world, now watching from above and their messengers the Might-Spirits roam Gaiga to improve it and uphold Gaiga's balance. This allows them to watch the fate of the planet and fight against the Chaos Invaders that still pour into space and try to establish chaos in the order of the solar system. Today, the Mights are a mere memory of the past and only a few do even know of them, as the main centers of their power on Gaiga have been destroyed and their texts were purged from existence. Only some are said to remain in the library of the City of old but since the City was lost to an earthquake, this isn't an option anymore. The Mights are no longer in Gaiga, yet, their power still remains and can be called upon in Gaiga. Category:Celestial Category:Cosmic-Entity Category:Group Category:Might Category:Unfinished